


Sognare

by Kaoru_chibimaster



Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: But Not In The Usual Way, Established Relationship, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Short One Shot, Smut, Somnophilia, post kh3
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-17
Updated: 2019-06-17
Packaged: 2020-05-13 15:22:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,731
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19253884
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kaoru_chibimaster/pseuds/Kaoru_chibimaster
Summary: Sora wakes up from a nightmare to find that Riku is still sleeping…and apparently having a very good dream.





	Sognare

**Author's Note:**

> The wonderful thing about pwp is you get to take creative liberties with how parasomnia and somnophilia/sexsomnia actually work because let’s face it everyone’s just here for the porn. Also, technically no archive warnings are needed but this kink isn’t discussed or negotiated any time before hand, so fair warning to anyone who might be discomforted by that.

Sora had found himself, as he often did these days, in the midst of a nightmare.

The sort of nightmare where nothing was defined, but it blanketed Sora’s unconscious like a black fog. It swirled in his thoughts like miasma, poisoning every good memory and igniting every bad one. It brought forth faceless monsters, black portals and cloaked figures. It brought back every painful, grueling battle, every hardship, every struggle. And in each image that flashed before his mind, his friends were nowhere to be found.

And when they were, they were hurting.

They were his relived fears of watching everyone he loved disappear. He’d turn and suddenly Donald and Goofy were gone, lost to a sea of heartless. He’d find himself in Hollow Bastion again, the city destroyed and the Restoration Committee nowhere to be found. He’d hold out his hand, finding them adorned in white gloves he hadn’t seen in _years_ , reaching out towards Kairi as she disappeared and never returned. He’d look up, only to be met with Riku’s back as he walked away, swallowed by darkness.

He knew the dangers of chasing after these visions. He remembered plainly and clearly what had happened the last time he had. Yet in his dreams, he couldn’t help it. He couldn’t stop. He couldn’t pull himself out of the pit he’d continually dug. He needed to save them.

He needed them.

And they were…they were…

Fine. They were fine. Of course they were; how could he think…?

But that was how nightmares worked, right? They were irrational, uncontrollable.

At the same time, they weren’t. They could be chased away. They would fade…

Sora woke abruptly as the last dark wisp did indeed fade from his mind, twitching out of his rest and into a half sitting position. Unable to move too far with the restriction of a pair of arms wrapped tightly around him. He hadn’t quite shaken off the groggy disorientation, still sucking in gulps of breath and clutching the sheets tightly.

Almost blindly, his eyes scanned his surroundings, aided only by the slight moonlight that filtered in through the bedroom window. His normal bedroom in his normal house on his normal island, away from all of the things that brought about such nightmares. In the midst of keeping the peace between worlds, honing his skills with the keyblade and helping those in need, Sora had long since learned that heroism came with a variety of scars, not all visible. Sure, it’d been years since he’d gone through the most major conflicts in his life, and he’d found that settling into his early twenties was almost like a breath of fresh air when he finally got to shake off the bumpy years of his mid to late teens. But the memories? The nightmares? Those never went away.

Even now, during what should have been a peaceful night wrapped in Riku’s arms, tucked away from everything in the little house they bought at the edge of the village they called home—a getaway from the busy life of a keyblade master, he found himself covered in a sheen of sweat as his heart raced. His chest was tight, as if someone had managed to wrap their hands around his lungs and _squeeze_. Sora ran his free hand, the one not squished against his side by Riku’s tight grip, through his hair and found that it was soaking wet. As humid as the air was, he knew that wasn’t the cause.

The true cause, though… It was as if it had just rapidly disappeared. He woke from the dream in a jolt, not a fright. As if the sudden loss of his nightmare had dragged him jarringly from his sleep.

Slowly, so as not to wake him, Sora turned his head to the side to peer at Riku. Sora knew from many, many, _many_ past nights spent together what Riku looked like when he slept peacefully. There was a softness to his expression that rarely appeared when he was awake, usually instead replaced with grim determination or a dry seriousness that slipped into sarcasm more often than not. His hair, having been grown out again until it brushed his shoulders, would fan his face in a messy sort of chaos that had no business being as attractive as it was. His cheek would be smushed against the pillow, mouth open slightly so that a wet streak lined it until it pooled into the fabric. And Sora would remind himself that he had no right to laugh when he’d been informed multiple times that he could snore like a bear.

Riku wasn’t sleeping peacefully now. None of the telling signs were there, and even in the dark Sora could see the set of Riku’s eyebrows: downward, as if he was frowning. It didn’t reach his mouth, though. Instead his lips were drawn in a tight line. Not an immediate red flag, Sora knew what it looked like when _Riku_ had a nightmare too, and this wasn’t that. It was more like he was…concentrating?

It wasn’t bad though. In fact, Sora realized, as Riku tightened his arms around him even further and grinded his hips up against Sora’s backside, that it was the farthest thing from bad.

Blinking in surprise, Sora watched Riku for a few more seconds before turning back so that he was fully on his side again, mentally shrugging at the discovery. It wasn’t as if he hadn’t caught Riku in the midst of those sorts of dreams, but well… They hadn’t really happened very often and when they did, neither of them were at a point where Sora wouldn’t have just left the room to give Riku privacy.

Considering where they were now, tangled up naked together where they’d fallen asleep in the afterglow of certain…er, _activities_ , it was a little unexpected to be confronted with this now. The morning wood had been one thing—Sora had long since figured out how to deal with that. Riku rolling his hips against him in his sleep was…

Well, it wasn’t _unpleasant_. Just _unexpected_.

Sora wasn’t particularly uncomfortable in this moment—how could he have been, he _liked_ it when Riku touched him—but he was still a little too out of it to really pick up on the connection of why his bad dreams, which had suddenly just poofed out of existence, had turned into…

Wait.

It took a moment of wheels turning and Sora’s mind splitting between a jumbled thought process and the thought-jumbling movement of Riku’s body against his, but it eventually, finally occurred to him that his nightmares had disappeared because Riku had been eating them. Essentially. How _that_ had transitioned into _this_ though, Sora wasn’t sure. He hadn’t really imagined what dream eating was like, and the few times he’d asked Riku had only awarded him with vague answers. He didn’t think it led to arousal, though. This was far from the first time Riku had acted as Sora’s dream eater, and he knew he’d never woken up to this before.

It was also a bit endearing, when he thought about it. Riku got to plant himself in Sora’s dreams and feast on the smorgasbord of nightmares ready and waiting for him. It was only fair that Sora got to be in Riku’s dreams too.

And, as that vice like grip around Sora finally loosened so that warm palms started to trail over his skin, he found that he liked being in Riku’s dreams this way.

His pulse had finally leveled out to something normal and Sora slumped against the mattress as his muscles all finally relaxed. The feeling of fingers trailing over his stomach lightly, sliding up each slope of his rib cage before splaying out over his heart. If Riku was awake, he’d feel how it thumped that much stronger in reaction to the touch. Sora wanted to say he sighed into the sweet gesture, wanted to believe his breathy hum was out of appreciation of the unconscious show of love, but he knew what was actually pulling noises out of him was Riku’s other hand nestling itself firmly between his legs.

Behind him, Riku pressed against him in a sleepy, halfhearted tempo that that shot tingles of anticipation through Sora. His half-hardness slipped shallowly between Sora’s cheeks in a languid, uneven rhythm, and his quickening breaths brushed against the nape of Sora’s neck, sending goosebumps along his skin and frying his nerves.

Sora wasn’t quite awake enough to know how to handle this. A part of him wanted to turn around and wake Riku up, but that part was overruled by the larger, much more assertive desire to simply not move from his spot. Too lethargic to even shift into a different position, Sora was left with the option of calling out Riku’s name until he got him to wake up. He already knew that was futile before he even tried it. Riku was a heavier sleeper than Sora was, especially in moments like this where he’d already dived further into the depths of sleep to eat Sora’s dreams.

And to be frank, Sora didn’t really want him to stop anyway. Not when the soft touches were lulling him into a dreamy mixture of sleepiness and pleasure. One hand still placed against his heart, pressing a little harder so as to pull Sora against Riku, the other fondling him lightly. Pushing against the inside of Sora’s thigh with battle roughened knuckles so as to shift his leg out of the way just a bit. Cupping his sack with barely any pressure, only the pad of his thumb massaging the skin being particularly notable. The tip of his finger pressing into the space behind his balls, unintentionally, most likely, but still enough to send a jolt through Sora.

The movements were clumsy, sleep addled, and Sora shifted and squirmed a bit when the circular movement of Riku’s thumb trailed off into a slow brushing that tickled him more than anything. But it was unmissable how familiar the motions were. Like an odd, muddily filtered moment of déjà vu.

This was how their night had started. Riku was dreaming of the moment Sora had pulled him into bed after they’d gotten home. He was acting out everything he’d done to Sora just a few hours prior, though without the desperate need woven into every trembling of his hands, every tightening of his muscles, every shaky breath. Without the quick, jerky movements that fought for release; the sort of desire fueled haze that filled them both. It’d been a very long week after all, and though they were together for the majority of it, they hadn’t touched each other the entire time.

It was no wonder then that even in his sleep, Riku wanted to touch Sora. And Sora wanted to be touched.

What little effort he was willing to exert was put into lifting his leg until it was bent at the knee and his foot was rested against the covers. It was relieved slightly by the touch of Riku’s thigh to his, his leg having been propped up haphazardly, and at a much smaller angle under Sora’s to support it. His back arched against Riku when his hand drifted up until it was placed flat against Sora’s sex, not even wrapping around it but instead just resting there. His thumb kept up its light, unsteady stroking motions, this time against the precum-beaded head, and he felt a shiver flow through him at the sensation.

He was alternating between biting his lip and letting his mouth hang open, certain between his now quickening puffs of breath that he was silently mouthing Riku’s name. Too relaxed and comfortable to touch himself, instead absentmindedly slipping his fingers into silky, tangled hair behind him. It was a subtle sort of encouragement, more a sign that he was ready and eager to move forward if anything, but the warm, wet slide of Riku’s body against his told him the message was received, even in sleep. He was completely open now. Pliant, like putty in Riku’s hands. Drifting, as if on waves. Everything was too hot, too sweaty, too _good_ to resist, and Sora was just the right mix of tired and alert all at once. Enough to feel what Riku was doing to him and enjoy it, but not quite at the point where he could participate anywhere near as enthusiastically as he normally would. Content to lay there in Riku’s arms and let him act out his dream.

Sora didn’t flinch, didn’t pull away, when Riku’s tip slid down the cleft between Sora’s cheeks with little resistance and found its way to Sora’s still lubricated opening, rubbing over it aimlessly as if he couldn’t quite tell that he was right where he needed to be—which, granted, he probably couldn’t, before finally, with only a small amount of fumbling, managing to press inside. There was a stretch that came with it that Sora was sure he’d feel not-so-pleasantly in the morning, but he didn’t mind so much when the sensation of Riku sliding in so easily was as familiar as it was satisfying. Almost overwhelming, even. The fullness inside him, the pulsing pleasure he felt against Riku’s hand, the secure hold he had around Sora’s chest that kept him from being jostled too much when he started to move…

And he was at the _perfect angle_ too.

Sora knew he wasn’t being silent anymore, panting softly and crooning Riku’s name under his breath. Feeling Riku’s thumb rub uneven and inconsistent circles around his tip, feeling Riku’s breaths and hearing whispers of his own name against his skin, gritting his teeth as his entire body seemed to tremble. Feeling shocks of pure electricity travel up his spine in waves every time Riku hit that perfect spot inside him. And Riku hit it every time. If anything, from the shallow, gentle way he thrusted, it was more as if he was brushing against it continuously, and it set every nerve in Sora’s entire being on fire.

Sora knew he wasn’t going to last long. He was already still sensitive from a few hours before, having woken up not too long after he’d fallen asleep as he was fairly certain, and the bombardment of pleasure from multiple spots was going to tip him over the edge before he could even see it coming. Not that he was really even trying to hold out, not when he was all too ready to simply give in and enjoy it.

So he did exactly that as he relaxed fully into Riku’s arms, gasping in time with each quiet, wet smack of their hips and gripping his nails into Riku’s sweaty hair until his nails scraped at his scalp. Letting the world go dark as his eyes slipped shut and he was grounded only by the rocking motion that nearly lulled him into a trance. Hearing his own voice break the atmosphere in time with each rhythmic thrum that extended to his extremities and back down into the pooling heat in his groin.

‘Riku, Riku, Riku’ over and over and over again as Riku rubbed against that spot over and over and over again.

His other hand, clutched into the sheets, clenching and unclenching repeatedly as he tried to hold on to what little control he had, slid instead down the mattress until it was pressed over Riku’s. Threading their fingers together while that thumb slid clumsily over his slit back and forth and in circles again. He relied on Riku entirely to keep him from floating off into space now, no longer conscious of his own thoughts when nothing but ‘ _Riku, Riku, Riku_ ’ filled his brain. When his orgasm crept up on him slowly, as slow and sure as Riku’s movements in fact, so much so that he barely realized what was happening. Not when each sluggish drag inside of him only continued to build and build upon the tower of euphoria until it finally tumbled unceremoniously to the ground.

And as Sora shivered and trembled, letting out one last shaky gasp of Riku’s name as his entire being seemed to thrum pleasantly, washed over with the ebb and flow of evening waves, it started to register to him that he had spilled over Riku’s thumb, his own stomach, and the sweat-soaked sheets. The tight, fluttering squeeze of his muscles around the length inside him greedily sucked in the liquid heat he’d pulled out of Riku. He could feel Riku’s arms quiver slightly as he rode out his own orgasm. He could feel the vibration of the low groan in his throat as he slowed to a stop, body shuddering as he and Sora came down from the same high.

Sora only opened his eyes again when he heard a telltale sharp intake of breath. The only warning he had before Riku woke up.

He didn’t move, barely breathed, as all of Riku seemed to tense up at once at the flick of a switch. He only continued to hold his hand in one and his head in the other, hoping that staying relaxed would stop Riku from freaking out once he realized what happened. He’d give himself a fit thinking he’d hurt Sora in some way.

So, Sora had to show him that he was completely fine. More than fine.

“…Sora?” His voice was groggy. A little confused, and thick and croaky with sleep. Cautious.

“Mmhmm?” Sora hummed back, willing his pulse to slow and his breaths to even. He needed to relax for Riku to relax.

“Did…um. Did we—did I just…?” Riku seemed a little breathless as well, likely having been shocked into awareness by his own orgasm. Sora almost wanted to find it funny, and he would’ve had it not been a little too inappropriate of a reaction at the time.

“ _We_ did,” he said instead, making sure to emphasize that this was not just on Riku. It took two to tango, after all. At least, that was how it’d always been between them.

It didn’t seem to help much as Riku, still disoriented and groggy, only remained tense as he seemed to not pick up on the memo that he did nothing wrong.

Sora slowly turned in his arms then, lifting his hand from Riku’s so that it instead wrapped around his middle, finding himself facing Riku’s throat. He was quick to press kisses into it, trailing them up the expanse of lightly tanned skin until his mouth met Riku’s jawline, his chin, and then his lips. The kiss Sora pressed there was lingering; lazy in that their lips didn’t move, but simply fit together like a glove. And when he pulled away, he found bright sea green peeking out beneath black lashes. He still looked half asleep. This time, Sora did let himself laugh, even despite the frown that suddenly pulled the corners of Riku’s mouth down.

“You were having a good dream, you know,” Sora mumbled, snuggling closer again so that the tip of his nose touched Riku’s.

“So does everyone else,” Riku grimaced, Sora could _feel_ it. “Doesn’t mean they all attack their partners in their sleep.”

“Wha—is that what you think that was?”

And Sora shifted his arm from around Riku to place a finger at his lips, stopping whatever protest was about to come.

“No, Riku. It was _fine_. We’re fine. _I’m_ fine. And if that’s how you dream about me? I can’t imagine why it wouldn’t be.”

It took a minute for it to sink in for Riku, but his eyes widened a bit as he started to wake up more and Sora was glad to see a reluctant acceptance in them. He was still frowning slightly, but he didn’t retreat from Sora. He stayed there with his arms loosely circled around Sora’s back and waist, his body finally relaxing out of the rigid statue it’d tried to form.

“…I’ve never done that before. At least, I don’t think?” Riku eyed Sora imploringly, hoping for some sort of confirmation.

“Nah, I’ve never seen you do that. But if it helps, I think you were eating my nightmares beforehand? Maybe that had an effect?”

A good number of emotions flashed on Riku’s face at that particular revelation, recognition being one of them peculiarly enough, before it settled on sheepish.

“…Maybe,” he said cryptically. Sora made a mental note to ask him about that later.

“Still, I’ve never…physically acted out a dream like that, even when—wait, you _were_ having a nightmare. Is everything okay?”

And just like that, everything was dropped in favor of his concern. And over a nightmare that had long since ended by this point, of all things. Sora didn’t know whether he should’ve burst into laughter or flicked Riku on his forehead for changing the subject so suddenly.

Although…He supposed it technically _was_ on topic. Still.

“I _was_ having a nightmare until you made it go away. So yeah, everything’s okay,” he settled for, grinning widely at Riku in thanks. He pressed another kiss to his lips, this one shorter and with an air of finality as he interrupted Riku again before the lecturing could start.

“Sora…”

“Riku.”

Sora felt more than heard Riku huff exasperatedly, much in the same way he felt more than saw Riku’s tiny resigned smile as he finally dropped the subject. Too tired to continue that conversation that night, he supposed. His arms tightened around Sora again, and they were back where they started. Cuddled on the bed post-sex, sleepy and satisfied.

“G’night again, Riku,” Sora sighed contentedly into Riku’s skin, nuzzling into his neck as he tucked his head underneath Riku’s chin.

“Goodnight again, Sora,” Riku indulged. Sora was certain without even seeing that Riku was rolling his eyes fondly.

They let the sound of the waves outside start to lull them back to sleep. Their breaths evening out, their bodies pressed against one another despite the heat and the humidity and the perspiration. The light kisses they gifted one another, Sora’s into every bit of damp skin his lips could reach and Riku’s into Sora’s hair. Relaxed against one another and wrapped up in each other’s arms. Peaceful once more.

“…If you wanna go for a third round, I wouldn’t mind.”

Mostly.

“Go to sleep, Sora.”


End file.
